pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 6 (XY). Synopsis Things take a turn, as everyone is fighting against Team Flare. Diantha chases Malva, who took her Key Stone. Trevor faces the Team Flare scientists, letting Y to assist X. X and Blue are joined by Blaine, who Mega Evolved Mewtwo to face Lysandre. However, Lysandre uses Essentia, and speaks through her suit to get control of Zygarde. X goes to destroy the suit, but stops after seeing who Essentia really is. Synopsis Blue and X face Essentia, who is on Zygarde. They see Essentia did catch Zygarde, but X realizes Bryony didn't know any of this. Lysandre explains Essentia placed Zygarde in the storage system, hence why they couldn't locate it. X asks didn't Essentia work for Team Flare. Lysandre claims Xerosic had a humanitarian mind: the suit placed Essentia in a hypnosis, allowing the AI to act under Xerosic's command, to the time to let the person rest without any strain. However, due to the repeated usage, Essentia began to resist the power of the suit, hence why Lysandre actually removed the limiter. Thus, Lysandre has a device that can control Essentia, and that was how they managed to find her and get Zygarde back. Lysandre explains Essentia is at his command, even if the person inside the suit breaks down. Lysandre asks if the power of the science is great, which infuriates X. Suddenly, someone recalls these words, as such thinking will only create a devious person. X and Blue turn around to see the person, who believes Xerosic, at least, can change. Blue is glad that the person, Blaine, came to Kalos, with a Key Stone in his cane. Blaine admits he spent some years at the Pokémon Village with his "brother", Mega Mewtwo. He didn't expect Mega Mewtwo to become this angry, after Blaine left the village for a short time. Blaine decides to support X and Blue, as he cannot allow science to be used for these dark, unmoral goals. Lysandre shakes his head and commands through Essentia to have Zygarde use Land's Wrath. Essentia repeats these words, and Zygarde unleashes a fury that attacks X, Blue, Blaine and their Pokémon. Cassius and his assistants ride in the van and see a strange blast coming from the mountains near Route 22. They decide to go there, despite their task being to search for Emma. Talonflame, who attacked Diantha, had its attack blocked by Gardevoir. Malva notes how Diantha placed the Poké Ball at the end of her leg and activated it. Diantha explains that a trainer used this method and that trainer's best friend often spoke about it, even if it was a long time ago. Diantha, however, sees Malva took her Key Stone. Malva is glad, as she can also Mega Evolve, just like Lysandre does, then flies off with her Talonflame away. to follow her, Diantha has Gardevoir use psychic powers to lift them in air. Y rides Solsol and tries to find Tierno and Shauna. However, she stops, as Aliana and Bryony block their path, the former being glad Y came to them. Y's Veevee uses Disarming Voice on Aliana's Pumpkaboo, who retaliates with Seed Bomb. Aliana is fond of her Diggersby, who dug out the way to stop Y. Trevor's Flabébé uses Razor Leaf and hits Diggersby. Y is amazed Trevor managed to defeat Diggersby quickly like that. Trevor is thankful of the Rototiller move, and the two see Flabébé evolving into a Floette. Trevor is amazed, even if he recalls they didn't battle much. Y hits Trevor, reminding they saved the Manectite from the Team Flare grunt, and have blown away Lysandre at Geosenge Town and endured Gurkinn's training. Seeing she is correct, Trevor thanks her, and feels much more confident. He also promises to defeat these scientists, asking of Y to join X, since he needs their help. Y goes away, advising Trevor if he is overpowered, he should hide. Trevor takes the advice, since hs is always doing that. At the Village, the group has been severely hurt from Zygarde's Land's Wrath attack. Lysandre sees Mega Mewtwo has stopped moving; his Gyarados attacks, but Blaine takes the attack instead, a pain Mega Mewtwo feels as well. Mewtwo reverts to its original form. Lysandre is amazed by their bond, and orders through Essentia to have Zygarde use Camouflage. Blue and X are amazed, as ZYgare can also change its color, as well as its type, to disappear. Blaine speaks to Mewtwo and switches the Mega Stone. As Lysandre orders Crunch, Blaine Mega Evolves Mewtwo, this time in a different form. Mega Mewtwo is hit by Zygarde. Blaine explains only one Pokémon can Mega Evolve per battle. However, he and Mewtwo share a bond between each other, thus making it unique for both of them to switch. Lysandre sees this form of Mega Mewtwo is more powerful in physical attacks. However, he is certain even with that power, Zygarde is still stronger. X looks at Essentia, feeling she is acting differently. Knowing he could stop Zygarde by destroying the suit, X has Marisso attack her. Though Essentia fell down, Zygarde is still at the control of the suit. X goes to attack the suit at close range, but he and Marisso are attacked by Lysandre's Mega Gyarados. Suddenly, Y's Solsol retaliates at Mega Gyarados. X thanks Y and approaches Essentia. To his shock, the girl is actually Emma. Y also sees Malva, who is being chased by Diantha. Y's Fletchy fires an attack, burning Malva's hand and making her drop the Key Stone. Blue takes the Key Stone and reminds himself only one Pokémon can evolve in a battle, per one Key Stone. Blue realizes the Key Stones could turn the tide of the battle. X yells at Emma, trying to make get her out of the suit. He goes to turn it off, but Emma stops his hand and speaks "Emma will not get out of it". X is in shock, reminding she was hypnotized and used by Team Flare. Emma explains she knew what she was doing all this time. Emma admits she was always lonely and powerless, after she fled home, and nobody wanted to take care of her. But by wearing the suit, there was nothing that could make Emma afraid; she is very powerful and doesn't want to get out of it. X reminds her what would happen if Team Flare isn't defeated. Emma, however, asks even if Team Flare is defeated, would the people of Kalos be kind? X becomes speechless at that question. Y goes to help Diantha, who refuses, declaring she'll settle the battle as a Champion against Malva. Debuts Pokémon *Aliana's Pumpkaboo *Floette (Trevor's) *Mega Mewtwo X Move *Land's Wrath *Rototiller *Disarming Voice Item *Mewtwonite X *Mewtwonite Y Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 6 chapters